Just One Kiss
by MeowthTwo
Summary: Mikaela goes away for a weekend and Sam takes the opportunity to spend some time with Bumblebee.


\/p>

Just One Kiss

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers and Paramount the film. I don't make money from this, I just love playing with the characters.

Summary: Mikaela goes away for a weekend and Sam takes the opportunity to spend some time with Bumblebee.

Pairings: Sam x Bee, Sam and Mikaela.

Rating: T

Setting: Movieverse

"Sam, I need some space," said Mikaela. "Our whole family need some space, what with Dad being in jail for years. We're going away for a weekend to a cabin in the woods. Don't worry, we've got transport. Everything's packed in the pickup. I'll see you in school on Monday. You can call me on the phone, but this is our time."

"Okay." said Sam. He had gone out with Mikaela for nearly every weekend that they'd been together and some of the weekday evenings. He'd be all right, he would not be alone. Not even just with his family.

"What flavour do you like? I'll get you something for when you get back."

"Strawberry. I'd get you a souvenir, but do you like cabin snowstorms or pinecones?"

"Anything. Whatever." 

He had friends. Not even just one friend. He called Miles, but he was going off to a Record Fair and taking his Mom shopping in his new (old) car. 

So Sam went out to the lookout with Bumblebee.

He asked him to check up on the others.

"Ratchet's back at base assessing the Med-bay and Ironhide and Optimus are on patrol. I'm the only one not on duty. Except -"

"Yeah?"

"Except I'm always on duty when I'm with you."

"Well, we're doing an important job here. Keeping a lookout for anyone arriving. Only we don't have to be serious about it."

Sam got out and lay on his back in the long grass, looking at the sun.

"Ah, there's no-one about. You could even transform."

"All right, as long as I don't get outlined on top of the hill."

"Why not? Optimus did it."

"As long as it doesn't happen too often. We might be perceived as a threat."

Sam got up and moved back as Bumblebee transformed. By now he knew what distance to stand at.

They lay down together on their chests and looked out over the brow of the hill.

"All we need now are two pairs of binoculars and we're really on the lookout."

"What do you mean?"

Sam cupped his thumbs and first fingers round his eyes to demonstrate.

"You know, lenses with extra magnification. Zoom in."

"My optics do not need extra magnification. Nor do my audio pickups. When I'm on alert, that would automatically kick in up here if I spotted anything."

"You looking for anything particular?"

"I'm watching out for certain signals."

"You think they'll be back?"

"Undoubtedly. But I'm on the alert for signals from _both_ sides." 

"That would be good. More of your side coming."

"Yes."

"Bumblebee, you're right to be wary. Could you come down behind the hill where we can't be seen, there's something I want to talk to you about. Er, see you about."

"Sure thing, Sam. We can go behind this little stand of trees."

"Can I go in your hand?"

Bumblebee put his hand down on the ground and Sam got on and held onto the thumb. Bumblebee rolled over behind the trees carefully cupping his hand under his chest and sat up, his legs spread out.

"Can I go up by your face?"

Bumblebee lifted the hand that Sam was in up to his face, cupping the other hand behind it for safety's sake.

"Can I touch…like your mouth, media player, microphone?"

"Of course, go on."

Sam touched the cheek and the casing of the mouthpiece tentatively.

"It's all right Sam, you can be firm, my face isn't live."

"It might be sensitive."

"It is. But you're all right with that when I'm in car form."

"I don't see your face often. It's like, more super robot-ish."

"I'm the same person, Sam. You can stroke my face safely."

Sam did, but just to be sure he went back to stroking the hand.

"Bee, I wanted to do something, I wanted to show you how grateful I am to you for protecting and helping me. I…"

He looked up at Bee's face, looked away again, then questioningly, urgently back up.

"You want… to know how it works?" Bee touched the mouthpiece.

"No bud, I leave the technical stuff to Mikaela."

"She's good with cars and mechanics. You're good with computers."

"Yes, well more with the software stuff for personal use, than the hardware. It took a bit of organizing, that e-bay stuff, photographing the goods, scanning in, putting my photo and name up; but anyone could learn it. I'm not a programmer like Maggie. I don't think - if I had to - I could "fix" you much in any way. But I can run. And speak up for you. And obey orders and use my own initiative. And what I wanted to do was this -" 

He grabbed Bee's first finger with both hands and planted a kiss on it. 

It seemed like he was enveloped in a wonderful warm energy and it was like he was flying through the air. He sat down.

And found he _had_ flown through the air. To Bee's other hand.

"Sam, that was dangerous. I have battle-ready reactions faster than yours. Normally when you touch me, my force-field isn't up. If you make any sudden moves though, like that, it comes up, and you get an equal opposite reaction. If I know you that you want to kiss me, I can dampen the effects."

"That would've spoiled the surprise. But it's great to know you care pal. That was a kiss and a half. Can I do it on your face?"

"What is it for? When Mikaela does it on my interior, she says it is a sign of her affection for me. When she does it with you, she says that sometimes she can't breathe, or that it is wet. Is it an exchange of bodily fluids? Or just energy?"

"It can be either," said Sam. "It's a start off to mating, or a greeting. But you won't get a baby off it."

"I know that. I know about human anatomy and the reproductive system. I am grateful to you for showing me your copies of 'Busty

Beauties.' I think they help young males appreciate the female form."

Sam chuckled with embarrassment. Bee was the only friend he had shared his private magazines with.

"How do you mate?" he asked him.

"We exchange spark energy. It can be done between mechs as well,

but a femme-bot has a big chest which can contain a little sparkling as well. The spark chamber opens or is opened by the mate. The little sparkling, when in a body, is nourished by fuel lines from the chest at first. But originally the AllSpark produced everyone. There was no need of it for sparklings, just for fun."

"I know a bit about exchanging energy, we did it in Chemistry and Physics. I don't like Sport, but there too. When I proved too small for the Football Team, and hockey needed big muscles too, they put me with the Soccer coach for ball control skills in the Winter. He didn't mind the non-team, non-contact stuff and I learned to keep the ball near my foot, and about one out of ten I'd get it in goal, or if he threw it or kicked it to me I'd be able to catch it or take it on the chest or on the head.

I brought in a computer football game last week and Glen brought in his Dance Challenge one, and now Computer Games have been seen to actually help obesity and have been accepted, he doesn't mind me learning virtual or management skills. What I'm meaning to say is, besides running with the AllSpark, I've learned to direct energy."

"That may be so, Sam, but your energy isn't the same as mine. Yours is biological, mine's electrochemical and physical. It's a lot stronger. It's there to keep me alive for thousands of years and so I can fight battles with giant robots."

"Don't you want me to try? It was O.K. last time, and you were surprised. We've been around each other some time now, and you know my strength. I trust you to know your own strength too." 

" What do you want to do?"

"Just kiss you once more on the face and on the chest."

"On the chest?"

"Doesn't even have to be in the middle, though I'd like it to be. Just so it's on your chest - so I can - feel - you."

"That sounds all right, I think I can control the energy. O. K., let's try it."

So Sam was lifted up to Bee's face and he stroked his cheek and kissed the microphone. Bee let him stroke his audio-processors at the side of his head at his request, and the vocal processor at his throat.

Then, being lowered down, Sam ran his fingers over the edges of the metal chest plating and the edges of the spark chamber casing as he was clasped to Bee's chest. He let the latent energy coming out of it excite him as he stroked it with both hands. Bee also gave him a stroke all down him with the fingers of the hand he was not in.

Then Sam arched his back and directed all his strength into one big kiss on his friend's chest.

He knew he'd got the right place as the energy came back.

And as he expected it this time, he just relaxed back into Bee's hand instead of being thrown. It was gentle, slightly dampened, but still a magical exciting experience. It made him dizzy, but he was aware enough to snuggle against the spark chamber, then settle back in the hand before he blacked out with a satisfied smile on his face.

When he woke up Bumblebee was gazing at him with love and care more dominant in his optics than the concern. 

Later he drove him to the pharmacy to get Mikaela's souvenir.

"Sam, I think she didn't quite mean that when she said strawberry. She'll want to be taken out too," said Bumblebee when Sam got in with the fruit - flavoured condoms and explained their use.

"Sam, I agree with the wisdom of safe sex and not starting a family yet in war conditions but -"

"O. K., I'll take her to Deano's Maltshop for a Milkshake and Dairy King for a Strawberry Sundae. Then the Lookout. Then my place. Don't tell her about today."

"O. K., I promise."

But they did have a nice late Sunday date. Snuggling on the hood was okay again, and he liked his snowstorm, pinecones and bark.

"And this is a photo of what I've carved on a tree" said Mikaela:

MxBxS.

\/p> 


End file.
